Feba
"heavy duty demolition Unit. I make quick work of maverick trash"-Feba Feba is a MegaMan character and a maverick hunter from the Megaman X Era created by Athorment on October 8th, 2012. Abilities As a heavy demolition unit, she is made of a stronger metal alloy which grants her greater resistance. While not as agile as other units, her fire power and charge speed are a force to be reckoned with. Her weapon is a heavy almost cannon-like dual-hand gun that response to her hands to create solid holographic handles that allow her to swing it as a bludgeoning weapon. On the edges of the barrel, a set of high-vibration spikes are used in conjuntion with the swing in order for it to work similar to a chainsaw. It can also shoot a claw & Cable in order for it to either pull enemies or grab to ledges and propel herself to get to other zones quicker or otherwise unreachable. The weapon's main feature however is the ability to make charged shots faster and stronger. It is also of charging more than busters in order to shoot a laser instead. It also has a faster shot rate than that of a buster, but it's weight hinders her mobility. Her Action Trigger mechanic for Megaman X: Command Mission ''involves her taking aim with her cannon over her shoulder. Targets will appear on screen, Some representing the enemies and a bigger one representing her aim, the player must move her aim-target around the screen over the enemy-target to make a shot. the enemy-target will then reappear somewhere else in the screen to repeat the process until all ''Weapon energy runs out. Hyper Mode When on Hyper mode, she gets greater armour that eliminates knock back from hits and allows her to take minor damage from instant-kill Spikes. Her normal gun-cannon disappears and instead two cannons with a sleeker design show up on her back. This gives her the mobility she lacks and the special ability to "transmit" her cannons, teleporting them on and off of her hands and back. Both are needed on her back in order to perform an Air Dash or a Double Jump, but she can still Ground-Dash with only one. Her quick rate of fire benefits from heightened power and her laser charged shot becomes slightly quicker. Use of Both cannons at the same time can prove highly destructive, but makes Hyper mode end faster. Fun Facts *Feba was planned with Megaman X: Command Mission in mind. She has an unique Action Trigger and was given an armor because of every character's'' Hyper Mode'' as opposed to taking the idea from'' X'' and his various armors. *Some inspiration for her concept comes from Vile (Megaman X) and Saki (Tatsunoko Vs Capcom). *While only shown in Sketches, her armor is supposed to resemble the looks and essence of maverick hunter leaders like Colonel Redips, Chief R, Colonel (Megaman X4) and General (Megaman X4). This means that sometime in the near future Feba will become head of the Frontline division, which in turn makes her one of the candidates for the E.s.r.a. project in the Megaman Zero Timeline. Gallery VTN_Feba.png|Concept Art|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/VTN-Feba-334171326 Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:MegaMan Category:Variable T